


Little Guardian Angel

by MaraJordyn



Series: Obey Me One-Shots [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraJordyn/pseuds/MaraJordyn
Summary: Mc's little sister ends up sneaking into the Devildom along with them. Luke ends up getting along with the new small human, and makes a promise he never thought he would end up making.
Series: Obey Me One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Little Guardian Angel

“Do you want to explain how this happened again, MC?” Lucifer glared at them, his arms folded tightly against his chest, some of his other brothers standing behind him in the entrance hall. In front of him was the MC they had all gotten to know pretty well, and Lucifer had typically very little reason to get mad at them, but now...

MC gestured enthusiastically to their side, where a smaller, but similar looking human stood. “This is Sissy! It’s not her real name, but it’s what I’ve called her ever since we were little, erm, littler. She’s my little sister!” The small human, aka Sissy, looked down at the ground, clamping down on the lower fabric of their shirt with their hands. This is where a typical introduction would come in, but Sissy didn’t say anything. 

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose, a vein in his forehead sticking out more than usual. “I remember that part clearly, MC, but do you mind telling me why she’s here?!” His aura of power slowly creeping out from his large and intimidating frame. MC’s little sister made a faint gasp and hid behind their elder sibling. Lucifer took a deep breath and calmed down again, the last thing he wanted to do was scare a child. 

“Well, I think she slipped through the por-I mean door Diavolo made when I came back from my trip back home,” they explained, giving Sissy a pat on the head to assure her she was okay. “So until he can send her back home I thought she could stay here.” 

The Demon of Pride shook his head. “D-did you forget that this house is filled with D-”

“Dust!” MC blurted, taking Lucifer aback. He glared them down, they interrupted him and called his pristine home dusty? MC quickly rushed to his side, signaling him with a hand to listen. They whispered into his ear. “Sissy is really quiet and sensitive, it’s probably best that she doesn’t know that this is land of demons!” 

Lucifer stood up straight, feeling a few centuries fall off of his life span. He cleared his throat. “Dust.” He said sharply. “This house is filled with particularly dangerous and annoying dust.” He shot a side glance to four of his brothers. To further prove his point there was a distant shatter that echoed through the house. Two of the brothers missing from the hall were Mammon and Belphie fighting over something he didn’t have the patience to recall. “Perhaps it’s better if our guest stays over at Purgatory Hall.” 

A deep booming sound caused MC to agree.

* * *

“And so that’s why she’s here!” MC exclaimed, Sissy already looked much more comfortable in this place. Purgatory hall was more brightly decorated with bright flowers and colors, and the people had friendlier looking faces. This time MC had already taken the time before coming in to notify Luke, Solomon, and Simeon of the situation. 

“I see, well you can be sure that while she is here, she will be well looked after.” Simeon smiled. He looked down at Luke who had been acting strange since both MC and Sissy had arrived. “And I’m sure Luke would love to make a new friend.”

“I-” Luke’s face turned red and he puffed out his little chest. “I’m not a child, I don’t need to make friends, but if MC wants us to look after their sister, I’ll do what I can.” He straightened his bright white uniform, free from any blemishes or wrinkles. 

“That’s great to hear! Right Sissy?” MC clasped their hands together and waited for her to nod. “It’ll just be for a few days and you’ll be home before you know it.” Despite their words Sissy still looked downtrodden.

“H-hey, why don’t I show you to our kitchen? I was just in the middle of making some pastries.” He led Sissy away, his cheeks still pink. Sissy waved shyly to their sibling, listening to Luke already talk about the importance of sticking to the recipe when baking. 

“Yes, I think this will be good for Luke,” Simeon smiled. “I’m excited to see what the days bring us.”

* * * 

“And he showed me how to make cookies!” Sissy grinned, sounding more enthusiastic than MC had heard her in a long time. They had come over to pick her up to head home, but hadn’t even had the time to tell her. She had been giggling and talking about all the time she had spent with Luke ever since they arrived. It had been nonstop praise, the way he would stand up against Simeon and Solomon’s teasing. The way he gave her his nightlight so she wouldn’t be afraid of the dark. And when she scraped her knee, he took care of it and gave it a kiss, and it stopped hurting immediately. 

“That’s great, Sissy!” 

“And he told me to tell you not to call me Sissy anymore! He says I’m not a sissy!” The typically quiet and shy sibling puffed out her chest in a way all too familiar. MC chuckled, retaliating by tossing a throw pillow at them. “Hey!”

“I call you Sissy because you’re my sister, not cus you’re a sissy, dummy.” 

“I’m not a dummy either!” 

“I know, I know.” MC’s smiled faded a bit. “But Sissy I came over to tell you that it’s time to go home. Diavolo is outside right now ready to take you through the-uh-” 

“You can just call it a portal, I’m not stupid.” Sissy muttered while letting their legs dangle back and forth off the end of their chair. 

“How did you...?”

“You really thought I wouldn’t be able to tell I’m in a magical place when the sun hasn’t come up for days?! That and I saw Solomon do some cool trick when he was alone in his room, it was pretty cool.” MC sighed, they should’ve of figured it would be hard to try to pass this place as normal. Sissy had a sweet grin on her face, but it went sour pretty quickly. “I really have to go home?” 

“It’s not safe here, Sissy, like, at all. You might be okay in Purgatory Hall but you can’t stay here forever. You’ll go crazy. It’s time to go, Diavolo’s waiting.” Sissy got up, tears threatening to roll down her cheek. 

“Wait!”

The two humans whirled around to see the three usual residents of Purgatory Hall approach them, Solomon shaking his head. “I’m disappointed you were ready to leave without us seeing you off.”

“Agreed,” the tall angel nodded. “Seeing as how she was our guest, it would be bad manners to not say goodbye. God be with you, Sissy, it was lovely having you here...Luke...do you have something to say?” 

MC had never seen the little angel cry before. He’d been bullied by demons, constantly called a Chihuahua, but even none of those had broken him down. But seeing Sissy ready to leave, even if they had only known each other for a few days, had his eyes glistening with tears. 

“B-be safe. Don’t talk to any sketchy people. Always be kind!” Luke struggled with his words. Neither of them said anything for a while, then Sissy ran over to pull him into a hug, causing him to squeak and turn red. 

“Goodbye, Luke. You’ll watch out for me, right?” They pulled apart, and Luke had regained his proud angelic expression. 

“Of course! I...I’m your Guardian Angel, which means I’ll watch over you no matter what! Always. No human or demon will stop me!” The adults smiled proudly, trying to keep from laughing at the scene in front of them. Only Luke could be so cute. 

Sissy smiled softly, blushing just a touch before placing an innocent kiss on his cheek. His body literally gave off a faint glow. He pulled his hat down to cover his face, looking away while Sissy ran out the door.

MC ruffled Luke’s hair. “You better keep that promise to my sister, Little Guardian Angel.”


End file.
